


5/20

by ixiepixie



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [18]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixiepixie/pseuds/ixiepixie
Summary: Their baby is coming today.





	5/20

**Author's Note:**

> FOR KII <3

Alfred was pacing in the hospital room, his mate, Arthur, laying on the bed where he would soon deliver their child into the world. That is, if this baby ever decided to come out. Arthur had been in labor all day, but the doctor kept saying that he just wasn’t dilated enough to begin pushing. So here they were, waiting in this tiny room in the hospital at 11:50 pm on the 19th of May. That was supposed to be their due date, but it seemed like they were going to miss it, which will suck because Alfred had bet his brother that they would have their child exactly on the date. He knew he should have said late birth instead.

"Would you stop pacing and just get me more ice chips!“ Arthur growled at his nervous wreck of an alpha husband.

Jumping from the surprise of Arthur’s voice, Alfred rubbed the back of his neck a bit bashfully. He took the cup from Arthur’s hands and went to the door to find a nurse that could help him get more ice. Before he even fully left the room, there was one such nurse handing him a fresh cup with a smile. It seemed she had heard Arthur’s shout. From the amused stares of all the staff and even some visitors, Alfred assumed that the entire maternity wing had heard it. Wonderful.

Back inside the small room, Alfred handed the ice off to his mate with a smile. "Sorry babe, i’m just so damn nervous…" 

"I know, love, but your pacing is making me anxious too. At least they gave me those pain meds, I got a good hour of sleep before this awful pressure woke me up.” Arthur felt his belly carefully, a pout on his lips. “Could you get the doctor? Maybe it’s- o-oh god-”

Alfred’s eyes widened as he took a look up Arthur’s hospital gown to see that their baby was most definitely trying to enter the world now. He ran to the door, and the panic on his face must have been tell enough, as the nurses called the doctor back to check on the situation. A few of them entered to check themselves, getting things set up so they could perform the delivery. Hurrying back to Arthur’s side, Alfred took a hold of his husband’s hand, a hopeful smile shared between them before Arthur had to close his eyes from the feelings of pressure inside.

In mere minutes, there was a healthy baby girl in Arthur’s arms, their little angel. She was perfect. Alfred looked at the clock in hopes that they had just barely made it, but he soon realized that the whole procedure had only felt fast. It was 12:17 am, 5/20. They had been so damn close! Writing up the birth certificate and signing it, their doctor, Dr. Yao Wang, stepped closer to show them the papers. He had a nostalgic smile on his lips.

"Your baby was born at 12:16 am on the twentieth of May. 520, a very good date to have a child. In my home country, 520 means ‘I love you’. Your child is full of love.“ The doctor spoke, his smile soft as he checked the child one last time. "Very lucky indeed.”

Well, 5/20 didn’t seem like such a bad date now, even if he lost the bet. In the end, they won something much more precious.


End file.
